Healing The Scars You Gave Me
by LittleDolly
Summary: She loved him, he shattered her and regrets it. NatsuxLucy, Nalu, T for swearing!


**First story ((: I'm still getting used to this site so i hope it's not too bad.. c: Thanks for giving it a chance!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Fairy Tail's celestial mage silently walked to the guild, a smile on her face and Plue shaking in her arms to keep her company. She was excited to talk to her boyfriend, the one and only, Natsu Dragneel, although she felt as if they became distant lately since Lisanna came back from Edolas.

There's nothing different between her and the guild however, they've been treating her the same as before. She's still hanging out with Erza, Gray, Levy, Mira, ect and she's not mad at Lisanna. Why would she be? She just came back after 2 years, of course Natsu would have wanted to catch up with the silver haired woman after so long. Lucy just wanted him to pay attention to her more, after all, they're dating... right?

Lucy sent Plue back to the celestial world as she arrived at the guild doors and stared it down, wondering if she should enter or not since she had a bad feeling about it, but why? What could go wrong? Shaking off the bad thoughts, she forced her palm onto the doors and opened it, only to see her guildmates staring wide-eyed into the corner of the building.

Raising her eyebrow, she asked "Whats going on?"

Their breaths hitched and some looked down guiltily, or stared at her with pity/sympathy although two mages were too busy sat down sucking their faces off to realise the blonde in there.

Taking steps closer to the two people, an anxious feeling building up within her. The shadows between them disappeared and her breath caught in her throat, eyes widening and tears spilling uncontrollably down her cheeks as she witnesses the horrible scene playing in front of her.

 _Why?_

There they were, her salmon haired boyfriend and the ocean blue eyed beauty on his lap, his hands on her hips, her hands threaded into his hair, their lips latched onto each others.

 _WHY?_

A loud sob escaped from her throat making Natsu part from Lisanna and stare at her, shocked.

"How could you?... HOW COULD YOU? AFTER ALL THESE MONTHS, WHY?" Lucy buried her face into her hands as she cried, her team mates and master glaring at the dragon slayer, even the blue feline Happy.

"Luce... It's not what it seems, I swear!" Natsu pushed Lisanna off him and slowly walking to her, like if he went too fast she would run away.

"BULLSHIT! You've probably been doing this for weeks.. Months even! I trusted you, Natsu! I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU-and you betrayed me... On this day..."

Natsu was digging deep into his mind, shocked at her swearing. What was today? He couldn't remember.

"Lucy, what-"

"IT'S THE 1ST OF JULY! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Of course, how could he have forgotten? Interrupting his thoughts, he saw Lucy running out of the guild hall. About to chase after her, Lisanna grabbed onto his jacket.

"Natsu! What are you doing? You aren't leaving me, right?" She asked. He didn't even need to think of what to say back.

"I made a mistake cheating on her with you." Surprised by his answer and anger taking over her mind, she subconsciously released him from her grip, allowing him to run away.

* * *

Natsu barged passed people, not paying attention to all the angry shouting towards him. He just wanted his Lucy back, he made a mistake cheating on her and regrets it deeply. Seeing a patch of familiar blonde hair in the distance struggling to move quickly in the crowd of people, he picked up his pace. Natsu recognised where she was heading, the train station. His breath hitched. She couldn't leave him. He needed her. His watery eyes enlarged and the hairs on the nape of his neck bristled. They were in love, right? Didn't she see the look on his face when he discovered she was watching them? Despair. So please...

 _Stop._

The next train drew to a halt, and the doors to it opened, people either entering or exiting it. Everything was in slow motion from here on.

 _Please wait._

His breathing quickened. She paid for the ticket.

 _Don't go._

Sprinting as fast as he could, he was almost there. He could nearly reach for her, and apologise for everything.

 _Give me one more chance._

She stepped forward. He reached out his hand, only for it to cut through the air.

 _Just one more chance..._

She entered the train, but not without giving him one last broken look as the doors automatically closed. He fell to his knees and roared, desperately wanting to hold her in his arms again as the train took off.

 _To tell you I love you..._

He was too late.

* * *

 **Please Read! (:**

 **I felt sad because I was sick today, although I got to miss school so that was nice, but I just felt like writing something. Also, I'm not sure if someone made a story like THIS ACTUAL ONE (I know there are a lot of Lucy leaves stories), if so I'm sorry for unknowingly using your idea. Anyway, thanks for giving this a try and I'll start working on the next chapter soon! Also, I know it's short but this is only like an intro/prologue thing.**

 **~ LittleDolly**


End file.
